


We're All In This Together

by orphan_account



Series: Yogscast AU Stories [3]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Not RPS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ TeenCast AU. Yes, an AU story, once again. It's my thing. And, yes, that title is a High School Musical song. ]</p><p>Inspired by this fantastic work made by Tumblr user actualtrottimus.tumblr.com: http://actualtrottimus.tumblr.com/post/117720150770/the-yogs-fave-activity-is-to-randomly-scream-what</p><p>The adventures of TeenCast Yogs, basically. There's not a lot to say, really, except I'll be updating this more frequently than the others. Why? I have no idea. My brain is quite weird like that.</p><p>WARNING: Includes ships that, yes, I ship. Famous ships may or may not be included in this (probably not), and you may or may not be introduced to new ships that you either will consider weird or fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumors About

Thunder boomed in the distance, and Smiffy grimaced, surprised by the sudden storm.

"Are you still going out, Smiff?" he could hear Trott call from the other room. "I can see the rain from the window . . . It's **really** pouring out now. Can't be very safe to be out there in this horrid rain, yeah?"

The green man frowned. "Nah, mate, I'm already an hour past my deadline for this project... At this point, if I'm lucky, I'll get a B minus." He grabbed an umbrella from one of the stands, not paying mind to the unusual place it was in. At his side was a brown folder.

Trott shrugged. "Sure, whatevs . . . Make it quick, by the way - you promised to help me with this essay, and it's your turn to do the dishes tonight." Smiffy could just hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. "You know how mad Xeph gets when people don't do the dishes on time."

Smiffy groaned, rolling his eyes. "Bloody hell, I thought it was Ross' turn tonight!"

"Yeah, well, he isn't here right now, is he?"

He grunted, cursing Ross' out-of-place and strange architect class schedules. "Yeah, yeah, alright, **Mum**."

" _Be safe, Sweetie_!" Trott sang childishly back, his voice terribly off pitch at every note.

"Piss off!"

There was then a sudden bang of the door closing forcefully, and one could see Smiffy stepping out of his dorm room and into the Boy's Dormitory corridor. 

**x X x**

It wasn't much, really, when one would look at the place properly . . . 

Different types and colors of clothes were scattered around the corridor in a mess, presumably from lazy folks, who were too tired to put their clothes directly to where it should be in the first place. And sometimes, male students of all ages stood around, talking and chatting to each other mindlessly about, admittedly, topics Smiffy didn't really pay his mind and attention into . . .

However, this time, as he passed by two younger folks just below his grade, his ears twitched in interest at the mention of a new student coming to the Yogscast university. 

Smiffy's steps faltered and slowed to a step just right next to the shower room, and he sidestepped into the space just before the door. At his other ear, he could hear water drizzling down into pipes and talking from the showers, but he didn't pay attention to this, much more interested of the topic of a new person to mess with.

". . . Aparrently, yeah," one of them spoke happily, the eagerness of a new friend to talk to clear in his voice. "Sparkles said he doesn't know what kind of guy this new person is gonna be, but he says that they're a scholar student, which is awesome!"

Smiffy raised an eyebrow, his eyes gleaming in mischief.  _A scholar student_ , huh . . . ? Well, isn't that interesting.

"And how exactly is that any sort of importance to me, Parvis?" the shorter blond said, his unexpected deep voice surprising Smiffy enough to pull him out of his thoughts.

Parvis pouted. "Aw, c'mon, Strifey-kins! Another scholarship student! It'd be cool being able to be friends with someone who's as smart as you, right? You'll be in all that intelligent conversations and stuff!"

Nonchalantly, Smiffy crept up behind the blond scholar student, easily towering over him in a threatening way. Parvis' smile faltered, but either way, he waved at Smiffy in friendly greeting.

"Hey, Smiff!" Parvis said, a grin in his face. "How's your _voice_ going?"

Smiffy snorted. Last week, the Hat boys had to skip their respective club activities to do a fantastic prank they've been planning for quite a while, and in order for him to leave his Music Club, he had to excuse himself by lying, saying that his throat was raw and he was losing his voice.

Parv was the only one who knew of this, unfortunately having caught them while they planned the prank maliciously, and he was sworn to secrecy in trade for a front seat of the show.

Admittedly, though, even to himself, it was a poor act . . . Smiffy had exaggerated his movements way too much, to a point where a few of his club mates where snickering at how silly it looked, but the instructor left him to go to the clinic either way.

The prank, by the way, worked **amazingly**. Poor Xeph got himself drenched by a mixture water and honey, and he was stuffed into a ridiculous bee suit in the middle of the class assembly. Joyful laughter from the onlookers and snickers from the Hats were achieved.

Smiffy smirked at the thought of Xephos' pissed off and flabbergasted reaction. "Oh, my voice is fine now . . . Strange that it healed quickly, eh?" He snickered. "Just in time for the Music Club meeting tomorrow!"

As he did, he could see the poor shorter blond's skin whiten in fright.

"Wh- Hey!" he yelped, and he whirled around quickly to face the taller one in shock. "D-Don't do that!"

"Hm?" Smiffy drawled, snorting as he stuffed his hands down his pockets. "Don't do what, mate?"

He place a hand on chest while it heaved. "C-Creep up on me! Or even other people, rather! D- _Don't_ do that!"

Smiffy shrugged. "Sure, alright, jeez . . . Just, uh, wanted to join this little party of yours, since I heard you guys were talking about a new guy! Coming along soon."

"Oh, yeah!" Parvis nodded. "That would interest you, wouldn't it, huh? Yeah, there's a scholar student that'll be here tomorrow, Sparkles has said to me. We don't know what kind of person this new guy will be, though." His eyes practically sparkled. "But either way, isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah, sure," Smiffy agreed. "It is, I guess. It isn't really everyday that a scholar comes to this uni."

"W-We have to go," the other guy suddenly said, his voice rushed. "Thank you, uh, Mister Smiffy or whatever your name is, for talking with us, but we unfortunately have to depart very soon, and uh . . ." He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. I hope you have a nice day!"

Then he ran off, dragging Parvis along with him by his shirt (to the man's great discomfort).

Smiffy frowned as they watched them skedaddle off to God knows where, but his face almost visually brightened when he remembered the topic they were talking about.

"Hey, Smiff," a voice suddenly stated from behind the green man. Smiffy blinked in surprised, but he didn't bother looking back, recognizing the owner of this disembodied voice.

"Hey, Ross," he greeted the bearded sir casually, still watching the previous pair stumble around like two confused pigeons. Ross laughed as he came into view, walking towards Smiffy's side. 

"Look at them!" Ross sniggered, his hands stuffed into his dark grey sweatshirt. "Ridiculous!" He glanced at the taller man, grinning. "Whu-What are you doing out and talking to them, anyway, Smiff?"

"I was, uh . . ." Smiffy's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered his task in the first place. "Oh, shit," he cursed. "I was supposed to pass in my project for, like, five minutes ago." In all the chatter of this new student, he got a little distracted . . . He wouldn't think his teacher would believe such an excuse.

"Sorry, mate, but I'm off!" he cried, and he ran off out of the dormitory building, just like the two still in the corridor, faffing about.

Ross snorted in amusement as the green man stumbled out clumsily - with a brown folder by his side, he noticed, and he sighed, shaking his head. 

"Bloody Smiff," he muttered, and he walked back towards his shared room, expecting Trott to be in his seat, reading some kind of weird textbook he's never heard of before.

And sure enough, he was right.


	2. The New Student

The door slammed open a little too forcefully for Trott's liking, and the dark-skinned man winced at the suddenness of it.

At his left, he could hear Ross laugh at the sight of the person that stood in the doorway. Trott glanced at the said doorway, and he couldn't resist but give a little laugh as well.

"What happened?!" Ross managed to wheeze out, grinning from ear-to-ear at the disgruntled and indeed soaked Smiffy. 

"It was raining," the green man answered dryly, scowling. "A lot harder than I thought."

Ross gave another silly laugh. Trott just shook his head at the poor guy. He stood up from his bed, reaching up to a hook from above Ross', then throwing a towel that hung from it to him.

Smiffy caught the towel just in time, fortunately, and he wiped his wet face with it, grunting in thanks.

"What did Kirin say?" Ross mused happily, looking at Smiffy with interest, like a tourist to a zoo animal. Trott got back to his own bed, laying down and returning to his reading.

Smiffy gave a parade of muffles from under the towel, and his face resurfaced to repeat his answer. "Uh, well, it wasn't really  _too_ bad," he stated, shrugging. "He gave me the look when he saw me, all drenched from head to toe in rain water, not to mention **in his own office** \--"

Ross snorted at that visual. Smiffy glared at him, eyes narrowed.

"But, uh, yeah. That's really it . . ." he continued bitterly as he started drying his 'hair'. "That wasn't a lot of fun to do so, believe it or not."

"I'd imagine so," Trott piped in, flicking his hand from one page of his book to another. "I personally don't really think being drenched with absolute piss weather would be consider something as fun."

Ross gave a howl of laughter, and he fell over his own desk chair, clutching his sides in half-pain.

"It isn't even that funny!" Smiffy angrily cried, glaring absolute daggers at Ross as he rolled around on the floor like an energetic puppy. "What is wrong with you, mate?!"

Ross didn't even attempt to answer. He just continued laughing away, to Trott's amusement.

Smiffy growled, and he huffed, then slinking away to their bathroom with towel in hand. In Trott's mind, a dark cloud was raining hell down on him.

He eyed Ross with a half-smile, afterwards asking him, "Are you done yet, mate?"

Ross wiped away a few tears of his eyes, and he smiled back at Trott tiredly. "I have no idea. I might spontaneously burst in laughter in any second now, I can't tell."

Trott laughed a bit at that. 

**x X x**

As the girl watched her parents' car leave the school premises, she sighed heavily, a feeling of dread filling up her stomach as more time passed. She hefted her backpack up to her shoulder, grabbing her suit case along side, and she turned around to face the school's main building with fear. 

"It's fine," she muttered to herself under her breath, faking a smile. "This is fine... It's just like every other school you've been to, no worries."

Is it really? This school was considered a place for rich and wealthy people only, and she had heard that scholarship students was something that didn't happen an awful lot. What would people here think of her, then?

Pushing her worries aside to the deepest crevices of her brain, she took a deep breath of courage, and she set on to walking towards the offices, her short hair flapping away in the after-rain wind.

Suddenly, she felt a body hit her body in impact, and she stumbled a bit to her left in shock, looking down at her right leg to see a small child, perhaps at the age of eight, clutching it for dear life.

The young child was whining away like a siren, and she flinched in shock with her eyes wide, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, God, Miss!" someone called from behind, and she took the difficult effort to whirl around, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" another stranger apologized quickly, his expression sheepish and his beige blond hair sticking in all directions. "Toby, let go of the woman, come on! Don't be like that!"

She blinked. "Is, uh, is he your brother?" She glanced down at her leg, puzzled. They looked nothing alike. The young child had grey eyes and chestnut brown hair, and the older one had much lighter hair and light blue eyes.

The blond laughed. "Oh, God, no! That would mean I'd be stuck with him my whole life... I'm just his older cousin." He smiled. "The name's Martyn, by the way. That's Toby, as you had heard from me."

 _He seems nice . . ._  "I'm Nano," she introduced herself, her voice small. "Can you, uh," She gestured to her now limp leg. "Can you . . . ?"

Martyn blinked. "Oh! Oh, uh, yeah, I almost forgot . . ." He crouched down in front of Toby, and he went closer to his ear, whispering something to the young child. Nano arched an eyebrow up, but she decided to keep quiet about it, whatever it was.

In almost an instant, Toby's face brightened up like a Christmas tree, and he immediately had let go of Nano's leg, much to her great relief. He then ran back to wherever he came from, his arms flailing around in a silly way that made her smile.

"Works every time," Martyn stood up, chuckling as he stuffed his hands into his light green hoodie.

"What did you say?" she faced the blond with interest. 

Martyn snorted. "Ice cream," he replied simply.

"Ahh . . ." Nano nodded in understanding. Even she couldn't resist such a great treat . . .

"So!" he suddenly exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. "Well, uh, it was nice to meet you, Miss Nano." He flashed her a bright smile. "I hope to see you around this campus."

Nano shouldered her bag back up. "Yeah, probably," she answered casually. "I'm a new student around here."

He blinked in surprise. "Oh! Wait a minute - you're the scholar student!" He sounded so excited about that fact . . . Nano really couldn't understand that.

Her stomach dropped. "Erm, well, y-yeah . . . It isn't really much of a big deal, to be honest."

"Are you kidding?!" Martyn yelped, his eyes widening. "I've been in this school for quite a while now, and not once have I seen a scholarship student move in! **Not once**!"

Nano pursed her lips. "Well, alright, fine . . . I guess it is a bit of a deal." Her tongue tasted sour as she said that.

He cheered. "Alrii **ighht**! Listen, how about I'll give you a tour around the place, huh? I know this place at the back of my hand!" 

Nano stared at Martyn with wide eyes, and she opened her mouth to politely decline, saying that she didn't need a tour, but she noticed how happy he was to volunteer to do such a job that Nano felt guilty even thinking about saying no. She sighed, then rolling her eyes to the sky.

"Alright . . ." she muttered bitterly. "Alright, fine . . . Show me around, if you will." She huffed. "Might as well, anyway."

Martyn grinned from ear-to-ear, and it was so contagious that Nano had to smile back. "Awesome! C'mon, I'll take you to the offices first so you'll get your schedule." And then he took hold of her arm, to Nano's surprised, and he dragged her towards the said offices enthusiastically. 

"Trust me - with me at your side, you'll never get lost!" he sang. Nano tripped a bit on her own feet, and suddenly, her eyes widened as she remembered something vital.

"Woah, hold on! I have to get my suitcase first!"

"Oh, shoot, I forgot . . . Sorry! I'll carry it myself, if you want."

". . . W-What? Oh, no, it's fine! I'll do it myself. It's heavy, but I'm used to that."

"Nonsense! C'mon, Nano, I'll do it-- Oh, **fuck** , that's **really** heavy, oh, my God."

There was a snort, predictably from Nano. "See? I'll do it. You'll dislocate your shoulder if you do."

" . . . Alright, fine, whatever." Nervous and steady laughter. "You ready now?"

"Yep! Oh, hold on . . . Yeah, I'm all set."

"Let's go!" Martyn cheered happily, and he took off to the offices in high speed. Nano rolled her eyes, and she blew a strand of her hair out of her face before racing after him at the same speed.

**x X x**

At high above the school's middle field, and to the right building, a rather tall man watched the whole scenario with an interested glimmer in his eye, and a small smirk on his face, as he dried himself even more with an already fully-wet towel.

"Hey, mate," a voice called from behind him, and he whirled around, his expression suddenly going from a madman to a stoic guard. He relaxed, however, when he realized that it was just his old friend. He went back unto looking down at the campus like a hawk.

"Yeah, Trott?"

"C'mon, it's almost night out . . . The pizza's gonna get cold."

He rolled his eyes, even though he knew Trott wasn't going to see it. "It's always cold." 

Trott sighed audibly. ". . . I'm gonna go to sleep; not hungry. You come in when you're done brooding or whatever." And then he returned back to the room, his rather strange slippers and the sound of a door closing signifying this.

The tall man pursed his lips, and he glanced back at the door to their room, deciding to go back in before it gets too chilly out.

But before he did so, he took one last glance towards the middle field, his hand clasped around the metal fence, and then he walked back into his room with his mates for even more cold pizza.


	3. Lights Out!

"Martyn, slow down!" Nano groaned, trying her best to catch up with the energetic blond. At her hand was a newly brandished card with all the info she needed, and her short hair was now tied in a tiny ponytail for them to not all on her face with all this running.

"You're just slow!" Martyn called back as he stopped and turned around to face her, laughing. 

She grumbled, "No, shit, the Great Sherlock," at him after a few seconds of trotting along, finally at a proper distance for them to talk to each other properly. "I'm carrying two bags, of course I'm slow, you dumb butt."

"Wha? I offered to carry them!" Martyn defended. 

Nano rolled her eyes. "L-Look, just . . ." She sighed. "Just get me to my room or something. It's getting late, and I'm quite hungry."

"But I haven't even started on given you a tour yet!" he insisted, frowning. 

Nano stared at him with bland eyes. "Let's just do it in the morning, jeez . . . It's been a long day for me, in case you didn't know. Moving in to a new place isn't easy. And it's literally 7'o clock right now."

Martyn clicked his tongue. "Alright, finee . . . I'll be needing to check on little ol' Toby, anyway. Bet he's stuffed so full in treats, he'll look like a darn football."

She snorted. Even thought he was a tad bit energetic for her, she had to admit, he makes her laugh. "Alright," she drawled, rolling her eyes. "See you tomorrow, I guess. You don't need to rush yourself for me, by the way - not really worth it."

Martyn smiled. "Nah, I always rush. It's kinda like my thing." He shrugged. "Have a nice evening, then!" And then he sprinted off to the left building happily, and Nano swore that rainbows and flowers trailed off behind him as he did.

Nano shook her head slowly. _What a strange person_ . . . she mused in her head. She shifted her messenger bag, then she strolled towards the left side building and to her designated room in a tired fashion, her body a bit strained from moving so much in one day.

**x X x**

"Hello!" a friendly voice called out as Nano tiredly opened the door to the room, her mind so deep into the void that she didn't notice her firsthand. "I'm assuming you're my new roommate, yeah?"

She blinked in surprise, and she stared at the female with wide eyes. _Oh, yeah,_ Nano remembered dimly, _I'm supposed to have a roommate . . ._

"Yeah," she smiled at the stranger warily. "I, erm, I guess I am."

"Welcome, then!" she sang. "I'm Lomadia. Or Lom, if you'd like."

Nano furrowed her eyebrows. "Lomadia . . ." she repeated. "Isn't that--"

"Elvish for 'grace'?" Lomadia continued for her, smiling as she laid on her bed comfortably, her honey blond strewn about. "Yeah, it is. That's actually the first time someone in this university notices that . . ." She eyed Nano curiously. "You know Elvish?"

She shuffled her feet awkwardly as she stood under the doorway. "Yeah, I know a lot of languages, kinda. A bunch of them are ones I'm not really fluent in . . . I just know a few Elvish words from all the books about them. Are you Elvish?"

Lomadia shrugged. "I have no idea. I was brought up in an Elvish environment, but I'm not sure if my parents were human or Elvish or any other." She hummed. "Come on in now, don't just stand there! That bed on the right is yours to sleep on, obviously, and that spare cabinet over there can be yours, too."

Nano jumped. "Uh, oh! Oh, erm, yeah," she stammered out nervously, and she quickly rushed towards her new bed, placing her luggage at the foot of it.

"Oh, I like your suit case," Lom remarked, looking at the thing in an impressed way. "Sort of designed like a nice little chest, yeah?"

Nano cracked a small smile. She's seems very observant . . . "Yeah, it is, actually, yeah. I love that thing."

Lom grinned. "Ah, I would, too. It's cute."

Nano blinked in surprised. "Oh! Uh, thanks . . ." They were hitting off really well, Nano had to admit. Hopefully, they'll turn out as friends.

"So, you're the scholar student everyone's been talking about?" Lomadia asked, the amusement clear on her voice. Nano rolled her eyes as she opened her luggage and started unpacking them as neatly as she could.

"Yeah, I guess," she muttered, grabbing out a nice red cheongsam top out of her suit case then folding it. "Has everyone really been talking about me?" The thought of that made her stomach do gymnastics.

Lomadia nodded. "Oh, yeah. Well," She paused. "Mostly everyone . . . It's been quite a topic this week."

"Oh, God," Nano groaned. "I don't wanna be a topic . . ."

The taller blonde laughed. "Oh, don't worry, it'll fade off soon! Trust me, next week, everyone'll be talking about some other stupid thing."

"I'm not stupid . . ." Nano murmured.

Lomadia laughed. "Of course, 'course, I apologize."

". . . I'll go to sleep," she muttered after a few minutes passed, and a sudden wave of fatigue rushing over her made sure of that. "I-It's been a pretty tiring day . . ."

"I'm not surprised," said the blonde, looking up at the ceiling in relaxation. "I hate moving . . . Can't really imagine suddenly being moved from one school to another as something to be called fun."

Nano shook her head as she finally put away the last of her clothes to her cabinet. "No, not really, yeah. But you sort of get used to it after a while."

Lomadia hummed in agreement. "Good night, then, Nano."

". . . Good night."

Lights out.

**END OF DAY ONE.**


End file.
